Routine Tasks to be Done on a Repetitive Basis
Vacuuming **It is important to keep the floors clear and clean. **Ideally, vacuuming would be done on a daily basis as part of opening the store to ensure that the floor is clean and safe for customers coming in. If this can't be done, please let others know as they come in so it can be done during the day. **If this can't be done in a day, please communicate to the staff for the next day that it should be a priority during the day. **Maintaining the Eureka *'Carpet Cleaning' **'If something is spilled, it is important to clean it before it stains the carpet. ***We have a bottle of carpet cleaner under the main bathroom sink. This is a red bottle of Resolve Carpet Solution. To use, spray on carpet until there is enough to make it foam slightly. Once foaming slightly, leave on carpet for 3 to 5 minutes, or until the foaming has stopped. Take several layers of paper towels and STEP ON THEM to absorb the solution in the carpet. You DO NOT want to press your hands into this chemical, and should it get on your hands, be sure to wash them immediately. This should remove the product spilled and the carpet cleaner at the same time. Try not to place anything on the spot until it dries. **In the event something major is spilled on the floor (ie: Alaura floods the store again), we have two options for cleaning that up. There is a carpet cleaner in the store, as well as a shop vac. ***The carpet cleaner is heavy, but easy to use. This is great for pulling water out of the floor, or cleaning sticky, muddy or gross things out of the floor. To use, grab the green bottle of carpet cleaner for under the bathroom sink. Fill the blue bottle on the side of the carpet cleaner to the top with the carpet cleaner. Place back in the same orientation (so you can read the letters facing outward that say "Cleaner"). Fill the top resevoir with tap water, of any temperature, from the sink. Fill to fill line. Double check to make sure the bottom water resevoir is empty!! During the cleaning process, keep an eye on the bottom resevoir. It will need to be emptied during cleaning. ****In order to properly clean the carpet, as you are pushing the carpet cleaner forward, hold in the handle to release the cleaner and water combination. As you are pulling it back towards you, it is important to follow the same path as the cleaner in order to absorb the water you have just put into the carpet. ****It is also important to go slowly while cleaning the area of carpet that needs it. ***The shop vac is super light! It's great for cleaning up generic spills that seem like it might overwhelm the vacuum. **'Dusting' ***'If we don't dust on a regular basis, it sends a message to the customers that our store is not used frequently, the products aren't hot and popular and that we don't care much for the general asthetic of our store. ***Dusting should be done on a weekly basis to ensure that a clean and positive environment encourages customers to purchase products from our store. **'Bathroom Cleaning' ***'Nobody wants this job, but it does need to be done. (Thank you Christie for doing this before the DA Prerelease! The bathroom looked great!!) ****'Once a week, or as needed, the bathroom should be cleaned. I would suggest Wednesday before game night, to ensure the best experience for our regular and new customers. **'''The Front Desk ***'Dan hates clutter. We all do, really. ***On a daily basis we should be making sure that the only items behind or under the front desk are needed and necessary. ****Only games stored behind the desk should be ones on hold. Games not yet recieved should be stacked on a standard table to be recieved the next day. Games needing price changes can be stacked there also. Games needing to be put out should be stacked in a seperate pile if there is not time to put them out. ****All trash should be removed. ****Boxes should be neatly stacked according to size. ****Things should be filed in the appropriate places. ****Pens, Scissors, Tape, The pricing gun and other daily supplies should be put in appropriate places. ****Promo's, small expansions and other game components not on the floor should be stacked neatly and arranged so they are easy to grab. **'The Glass Case' ***We should not be stacking things on the glass shelf at all. Games to be recieved should be recieved off tables. ****Magic cards are our biggest seller. It is a bad idea to block access for customers to the binders that they want to look through. ****The glass case is clear and shiny. We should be keeping it so by whiping it down to keep it clear of grime and fingerprints. **'Games on Floor' ***'On a regular basis all employees should be walking around the store and making sure all games are on the shelves, or in the case of the games on the floor, stacked against the wall. ***Stuffed animals should be upright and in family friendly positions. **'The Fridge' ***'As we discovered while preparing for the DA Prerelease, the freezer needs to be de-iced on a regular basis. It should be done whenever we notice ice buildup in the tray directly below it. The one that's about half an inch below it. ***Foods should be LABELLED with your name and the date they were put into the fridge. Things may be thrown out during the random cleanings that the fridge goes through! Nobody knows when this will happen, so if you want to make sure your foods remain, please take care to let us know they're yours. Alaura was working on this at 4am in round 3 of the prerelease. It may make less sense towards the end... I will reread/edit after sleeping. So, like, Monday.